Cable pushing is a physically taxing and possibly dangerous task that require specialize machinery. These specialized machines typically accommodate specific pipes and cables. In addition to the limited function, the specialized machines take up more space than necessary and require either plenty of physical input or electrical power.
The present invention serves to minimize the physical input and accommodate a wide variety of pipes and cables. The present invention requires limited space and does not require an extensive skill set to operate. The present invention utilizes rotary force to push a cable through a pipe. The present invention accommodates cables of varying widths and secures pipes of varying sizes. The present invention features enhanced safety guards that protect a user in the event a cable snaps or current runs through the cable.